The Kill
by Chibi Carru
Summary: Sequel to Love Messanger. Kyo now lives with Yuki at the Love Messenger company while Akito and Haru are planning to wreak havoc upon Kyo's life in the training program.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I was inspired to do the sequel of Love Messenger because of this one review I got in the beginning where it said that person didn't like Yuki being described like a slut…

So I really wanted to change that and make you see that Yuki is actually a pretty cool person.hahah hyper person…

* * *

When Kyo first started to live Love Messanger company he was so shocked. Now lets go back to that moment shall we?

"OH MY HOLY FUCKING GOD!THIS IS…THIS IS…THIS..IS…!!!"

Kyou had saucers for eyes and he was running around wildly like a chicken hiding from having its head cut off.

Kyou was racking with sobs bent over in the corner… Yuki tried to cheer him up by rubbing his back and massaging his shoulders. But Haru was too ignorant to see what Kyo's was crying for so he said "You have Yuki you win!So stop crying you have him..and I wont beat your ass…"

Kyo snarled at Haru. Haru sweatdropped defeatedly. But then found foolish courage and swiped Kyo in his arms and banged down the door with his foot and layed Kyo on his new bed.

Kyo quickly shrank and swished around fish like piling all the blankets on top of him making him look like a cocoon!

"IIII PPIIIIIINN!!" Kyo muffled loudly under there….

Yuki sighed…"What stupid cat?"

The cocoon stood up on the bed and jumped a few times on the springs ready to fling at anyone right now. But both stayed put and looked boredly onward to wait for the recovery of Kyo's blind rage.

Kyo stopped jumping and flung himself…hitting the floor.

"HEY GET OFF MEE!! WAAA THIS WORSE THEN YOU HITTING ME!!! ALL THE SATIN SHEETS ARE DIRTY NOW KYO!! WAAAAAAA!!! THE SATIN SHEETS!!"

Yuki and Haru sweatdropped. "What about your back!!"

"Satin sheets!!" (Momiji)

Haru held unraveled the blankets from Kyo's bleeding form and threw the sheets on the bed.

Yuki sauntered over to Kyo placing a loving hand on his cheek and kissing it.

"What were you trying to say?"

Kyo blushed and turned away glaring at the wall while Yuki was petting his hair.

"Its pink."

Haru put his hands on his hips and inspected the room. "Yup.EVERYTHINGS about right amount of pink…"

Kyo snapped. "NO! EVERYTHING HAS AN OVERDOSE OF PINK!! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HAVE TOO MUCH OF ANYTHING!! YOU DIE! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kyo then fell for the emo state again.

Momiji was still crying over the satin sheets.

END OF MEMORY

The curtains blew lightly from the wind and the super clean window shone invisibly to all birds…each of them…flying one by one into it…

Akito sat in his chair watching the maids spray the windows more and more going round in circles all over the place making it sheen brightly more than the sun.

Akito tipped the sunglasses to the bridge of his nose while sitting crossleggedly in his "kings" chair. He was in a dark kimono savoring the red wine in his other hand.

"More wine sir?" A maid asked.

"Yes." The maid tipped a fresh 1800's wine into the dome cup. "Would you like anything else Akito-sama?"

"Oh yes,and please bring me Kyo and Yuki please…"

"Hai." The maid bowed and walked off.

Yuki sauntered and since Kyo learned to saunter from Yuki, Kyo sauntered too over to Akito.

Akito only smirked at this. "Aw,so I see your learning from the best…" Akito took a sip of his wine.

Yuki'es eyes turned happily closing them smiling. "Hahaha! You don't mean that!" Yuki did his hand gesture of modesty his voice was like a schoolgirls with a pack of sugar.

Akito sweatdropped. "cough cough. Well I want you Kyo to fetch me some of that new fur down the hall I seemed to have left it over there on my new stroll that I do…"

Kyo's eyes would have burned holes in Akito's FACE but…he was taught from the best to hide your emotions and obey obey obey. So Kyo only gave his infamous smirks and said "Whatever.Sure."

Yuki beamed at the back of Kyo. "Oh im soo proud of you!!" Yuki hollered at him.

"I KNOOW!" Kyo hollered back.

So this was how it was for 4 months of cheery fetching of coats and shluff.Not once yet Kyo was put up in rank to go chat with people.He was still in "training".

"Uhh…isn't this what girls do?!!" (Kyo)

"This is discrimination! Im a girl at heart!" Momiji cried."Just for that im adding 5 more dictionaries to your head! NOW GO WALK!"

Kyo wanted to cry. The books were like 19ibs each!! SOO HEAVVYY!!

Haru smirked and laughed evilly (uh oh turned black). "Well go walk over there then and be a man at it!"

Yuki,Momiji,and Kyo looked at what he was pointing too and saw the thin (in width) long log that went across from the nearby hand made waterfall.

"WHATT! YOU WANT ME TO CROSS THAT!! IM GOIN TO HAVE MY HEAD HANGING OFF ME BY THE TIME I REACH TO THE FIRST STEP!"

Haru smirked his voice so evil. "Well I knew the little kitty cat wouldn't have the balls to do that anyway go on with your girly pixie walk instead of going on the real thunder and pride step of a MAN!"

Kyo gulped…"Okay fine! Dumb ox! I'll do it!!" He muttered.

He wobbled at first with the books. He took another wobbly step.The plank was rocking back and forth. His shoes were much more bigger then the width and it was hard o gain balance…so hard that Kyo ALMOST FELL.

Yuki gasped and strated to cry. Momiji was already crying from the beginning.

Haru just smirked and said "Stupid Cat."

Yuki hit Haru in the head and yelled ."ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM!! YOU KNEW THAT HE WOULD TAKE THIS CHALLENGE!"

Haru just smirked innocently at Yuki and shrugged in a way that he didn't give a shit.And smirked back at Yuki.

"Your horrible!" momiji said.

Kyo was shivering from the ice cold mist that was blowing on his whole body.It chilled his legs and arms that was trying to keep him in balance. Fortunately somehow at the end of the log the log was getting more thicker at the width and Kyo suddenly found the grace of a prince to walk back to the land.

" I did it!" (Kyo)

Yuki gave a last look at Haru. Momiji just ran to Kyo.

"YAAAAY! I knew you could do that!!" Momiji was all smiles it was hard not to smile along too.With such a fast heartbeat and rememberance that you were about to get killed but finalization that you completed it and you were safe!! WAS GREAT!

"That only took 19 minutes!" Yuki exclaimed hitting Kyo's back admiringly.

Kyo blushed and looked away. "Yeaah…"

Haru looked fierce but disappeared from view.

"Hey!Where's that dumb ox!" (Kyo) "That dumbass should of seen my victory! Psshh too bad!"

MEANWHILE

Haru ran to Akito's office and panted… "Plan failed… Kyo survived…"

Akito only took a calm sip of his wine and smirked.

"Plan T…"

Haru's eyes widened… "NO…"

* * *

YUP hahaha plan T…they didn't do anything bad to Kyou not yet…oohh!! So figure out in next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi hi everyone thanks for Kasaki-chan and Fireskullz for the reviews! I appreciate yal taking the time to read and review my work :D_ ill keep note that if u both have a story ill read it and review for u too .

OKAYZ! HERE WHAT EVERYONES BEEN WAITING GOT!

* * *

**Plaaan T**

Kyo took off his clothes and went in the steamy hot spring that was in the middle of the forest that he found in the Love Messanger's 50th acre.

'Finally, where i can be alone! Everyone has been sooo frkkn annoying lately that i cant even stand YUKI!'

momiji has been whining and whining about these stupid GAY pink satin sheets and crying all over me...HUGGING ME

and then theres hatori that wont even knock for petes sakes when IM changing...

then theres YUKI! hes nagging and nagging all the frkkn time, telling me to smile... ill fucking smile when theres something to smile about!

HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO ACT WHEN PPL GET IN HIS SPACE? just let them all walk over him and when they are done, and then smile like a fucking IDIOT? WHAT THE FUCK DOES YUKI WANT ME TO DO?

Kyo growled and banged his head on the nearby rock as punishment for feeling hate towards Yuki.

Lately now Yuki and him have been avoiding eachother eversince last night when Kyo denied to have sex with him...

I know it isnt his fault...He just wants to spend time with me and that was his way to express his frustration at me being so damn difficult... I know,im not Mr.Perfect...but i really want to stay with Yuki...I miss him...

Kyo went so crazy that he even started to talk to himself... O.O

...in a very high voice.

"GAAAH! WHY CANT I JUST-!"

"Be a good boy and let my Yuki-kun have my way with me?" Haru finished for him.

Kyo gasped when he saw Haru in only a towel that hanged on his waist. He always saw Haru naked before when they transformed,but ...Now Haru was WET, his hair was tousled evrywhere,and his eyes were dewy.

'Haru has a nice body...defined muscles...and smooth skin... WHAT?! IM GOING OUT WITH YUKI...But Haru is...'

Kyo ran his eyes through Haru's body once more.

"Yup.Your soo hot for me.You done looking?" Haru smirked, dipping himself in the hot spring too next to Kyo.

The cat hissed and plunged down so that he could hide his hard thingy away and his blushing cheeks. When Kyo tried to protest it came out in bubbles.

Kyo tried to shimmy away, but Haru was better at going through the water and he wrapped his arms around Kyo's chest holding onto his shoulders,breathing in Kyo's scent.

Kyo blushed,and his heartbeat quickened. 'Why! Why me? WHYYYYY!!!! I like Yuki! Not this stupid frkkn COW!' Kyo squirmed in Haru's grasp until he saw that Haru was holding his towel in front of him...

"Whatcha goin to do now Kitty cat?" Haru whispered in his ear. Kyo whimpered.

"Oh GOD. Your...y-your...NAKED?!!!!" Now Kyo was panicking!! His arms and legs flailed eveyrwhere while Haru was still trying to keep ahold of Kyo, touching him and caressing him...in places...

Haru gritted his teeth while Kyo splashed and splashed, elbowing his stomach so many times he had to let go. " FINE! THERE YOU GO!"  
He dropped Kyo.

"OH SHIT!" Haru cursed.

And Kyo sunk! Kyo eyes widened and he tried to swim up but he guzzled a whole bunch of water he was choking. The hot headed kitty couldnt take the water that was bashing his eyes and quickly he felt himself slipping away.

The last thing he saw was a head with black and white hair tousled everywhere with a welcoming arms opened was warmly going to embrace him.

Haru immediately tried to bring Kyo on the grassy land. He carried the limp Kyo to it and pressed his chest.

"Guuuh??" Water driibbled out of Kyo's lips. Kyo coughed and gasped.

Haru pressed Kyo's chest again. And more water spilled like a fountain out of Kyo.

Kyo nervously tried to scamper awway. But Haru swiped his hand up Kyo's leg making Kyo stop.

"HEY! Dont you like Yuki??!" 'Im so sorry Yuki for putting this on you! Please dont hate me...! I jsut want Haru to get away from me!!!' Kyo eyes were wide still as Haru went over him caressing his face.

Kyo was parylzed as he stared in Haru's powerful eyes. "EEp!"

Haru bent over and licked Kyo's nipple. swirling it around.

"oH!" Kyo held his head back.

"Noo...What about Yuki...??" I said in a croaked voice 'Gawd i hate myself. Im so sorry Yuki.'

"No, kitty, YOU like Yuki...I now have to like someone else..." Haru breathed on his neck, kissing it down to his chest...and.. Kyo blushed. Haru stared at him passionately.

He remembered that both of them were NAKED!

'What is this? NO! Please this cant be happening...Yuki...'

Kyo was trapped laying there in Haru's mercy...he was so helpless...

In Haru's mind, He found victory...

The black and white haired teen smirked as he saw the violet eyes watching from behing the tree...as he bent down and licked everywhere on Kyo's chest. and finally captured his lips moaning his enjoyment.

A sting of tears threatned to come out in Kyo's eyes..

Kyo felt his heart stop when he saw the retreating figure of Yuki...

* * *

YUP! I just wanted to make it more deep and yeah...hopefully u like it :D and not hate Haru to much. Poor Yuki...

**PLZ REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FORR THE LONG WRITER's BLOCK!! I WAS LIKE SOO LAZY. IM RLLY SORRY.

-theprocrasinator ,

who even spells her own name wrong. :/

* * *

Yuki huddled himself in his room. His heart was torn in 2, 1 piece hanging on the other by a piece of tape. 

The Rat was moping on his bed trying to come up with a good enough reason why Kyo would cheat...

'Is it because...im not...pretty enough?' Yuki flashed a look at the mirror to make sure. Yuki shook his head. 'No...that cant be it...'

'Well...Sex...is just sex right?!!' Yuki nitted his eyebrows together in deep concentration. 'SEX doesnt mean shit in a relationship!...RIGHT!!!!?????'

'How could i force myself on...my kitty... GOD! IM SO STUPID!'

'Is this Kyo's way of getting back at me? ' Yuki frowned. Unknowingly a tear ran down his face. Yuki buried his face in his pink frilly pillows. "KYYOO!!IM SORRY!! IM SORRYY! I WONT DO IT AGAIN!!! Why-!"

All the way through 25 other rooms in the Love Messanger mansion, Ritsu in his favorite women kimono sitting on a grand chair put down his tea when he heard the cries and tilted his head. Ritsu was silent for a moment and his eyes bulged out... "EHH?!!!"

His old boyfriend Haru... 'He used to be all over me! Now he's just taking everything i have and ...abusing it?'

The look on Kyo's face came up in Yuki's mind. Close up Kyo looked ...like it was he was in terror!

A light bulb turned on in Yuki. "KYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Yuki was running like the speed of light. You could only catch a whiff of his cologne when he was already gone.

"Kyo, im coming for you!" Yuki said as he continued to run with all his strength.

Haru was enjoying the foreplay with the redhead.He had handcuffed Kyo to a pole (hahah dont ask where that came from) ... "Getting hot,darling?"

Kyo blushed angrily. "HELL NO! NOT FOR YOU!" With Kyo's hands above his head clung to the pole, Haru's greedy eyes took in Kyo's defined frame and creamy skin. He licked his lips. 'Im going to enjoy this.' Haru thought. He smiled at the redheads stubborness.

"then for yourself then?" Haru smirked satisfied when he saw Kyo's face turn even more red. Haru trailed lovebites down Kyo's chest liking it everytime he went close to Kyo's skin he could hear the redheads heart beating fast.

"Unggh! Stop that Haru!" Kyo tried to hold back a moan. In his head he cursed himself. "Stop it! Please just stop! Haru!"

Haru stopped at Kyo's hardening member. 'Hahaha success. Hes getting hard.' Haru smirked.

Kyo looked down to see Haru look up back at him. He saw Haru's lust filled body ...no he could visibly see that every pore in Haru's body said he was just ready to fuck... Kyo gulped... him..

Haru was very close to his...OMG! It...was hard?? Kyo bit his lip... And shut his eyes tight. His eyes stinged. 'My own body betraying me...Yuki!...'

"Just give in to me cat! You'll like it! Hahaha and i see that you already do."

Kyo's breath hitched in his throat. Haru's breath was showering him very nicelyy...

Haru's hand moved closer and closer to Kyo's full erection.

Kyo gasped.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY BOYFRIEND JACKASS!" Yuki swerved in knocking the naked Haru DOWN!

Yuki was on top of Haru his hand to his throat. Yuki tightened his grip on Haru's neck. Haru gagged. "Y-yuki! N-now you w-wouldnt kill me right? Y-you wouldnt ne?" Haru's eyes pleaded with sick begging twinkle.

Yuki brought Haru closer to his face,pulling him in by his neck not letting go.Haru and Yuki stayed there. Yuki's eyes were burning with anger and things that scared the fuck out of Haru that Haru didnt even know Yuki had in him when they were an item.

They stared there until Haru's face turned blue.

Haru gasped as he was thrown back. He landed on his side his shoulder never ever felt more painful. Haru weezed and coughed cradling his neck.

Quickly, Yuki ran to Kyo. Before when he came to save his kitty all he thought of the ox that needed to die, and only that. But now...as he looked at the sweaty sexy Kyo... Yuki licked his lips. And bent down so that he was near his boyfriend.

"Kyo." Yuki said.

Kyo had his eyes shut tears streamimg down his fallen face.

"Kyo.." Yuki said again.

Kyo whimpered and only cried some more.

"Aw Kyo..." Yuki hugged the kitten gently.

But while he was going to hug him, Kyo lashed out. "NO! Please dont touch me... i dont deserve to be touched by you..."

Yuki was taken aback. "What?! Why?!" Yuki yelled angrily.

Kyo flinched. "B-Because...ano.."

Yuki had an angry mark on the side of his head at Kyo's OOCness. He slapped him. "Dammit CAT! TELL ME WHY!"

Kyo growled tyring to jump at Yuki but the handcuffs sounded a big CLANK as he tried to. Kyo growled.". frkkn stupid rat! I just... I HVE BEEN ALMOST FRKKN RAPED!IM NOW CONTAMINATED AND DIRTY!And..and..now..if..you... you.-"

Yuki cut him off.He wanted to get this straight to his kitten once and for all."That doesnt matter to me.I love you." Yuki;s voice ran throughout Kyo's skin and in his veins. He shuddered.

Kyo returned to the gaze Yuki was gving him. And weakly smiled. "You mean that?The...you love me?"

"Your mine Kyo. What else am i supposed to do with you?" Yuki smiled.

Kyo's cat ears flared up. "WA!!! YOU DAMN RAT!!!" Kyo banged his legs on the grass trying ot get free of the handcuffs. "GAAAH!!!!"

Yuki smirked ...now in the position Haru was once in..."How bout i finish this ...? Wouldnt you like that?"

Kyo blushed. He looked down and saw that his member was still hard.

* * *

Haru was limping to the Love Messanger's mansion... When he fell, he bashed his ankle pretty badly... (A/N:serves him right!)

Akito was in his king size bed with red satin sheets covering him. His head was propped up with matching puffy pillows. Candles surrounded the giant room while the lone Akito and his bed read quietly.

The door creaked open. Haru was panting from his journey. "A-Akito."

"MAIDS!" Akito called. Maids bustled to another door and saw Haru's form and gasped. They squeeked around him and quickly carried him to Akito's bed and propped him in.

They treated his ankle and was crying over how red Haru's neck was. The maids were running from Hatori's clinic/room to Akito's as They gave him medicine to try to heal his throat and the outside of his neck...

Once Haru was all ready to rest near Akito, Akito was still just reading his book as if this half dead Haru wasnt even there. But surely enough once the maids were gone he snapped his book shut and looked at the right of him to look at the heavily breathing teen.

"What. Happend." Akito seethed.

So Haru told him what happend... in between breaths. "I think right now instead of me doing Kyo...Yuki is.."

Akito clenched the sheets around him. "Feh! Whatever.Next time...NEXT TIME! We will seperate them...and then Yuki...will be ours...and the cat could just live a dumpster for all i care."

* * *

SHORT? yeah i know... but i jsut wanted to update for you all that actually reviews and yeh : thank you. i think this story is almost coming to a stop...so...yeah no more sequel to the sequel... soo... : tough luck.


End file.
